That Explains It
by 4TnT
Summary: fluffy OOC! The crew is starting to catch on...very TripandT'Pol! Oneshot


**That Explains It**

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own anything, except the plot: )

A/N: This is pretty much completely OOC(out of context), but I think it will be fun anyways..;)

* * *

Hoshi was the first to find out. It was soon after Commander Tucker had left for Columbia, and the whole crew was feeling his absence, most noticeably Commander T'Pol.

Hoshi was in charge of distributing all incoming transmissions, which meant that she was the first to see the amount of mail each crewmember received. Commander T'Pol had received a total of ten transmissions during her service onboard Enterprise. Until now.

The transmissions from Columbia started as one a day. This was unusual enough, as ship to ship transmissions were rare, certainly not at the rate of one a day. What was stranger still was that they were all for Commander T'Pol. From an anonymous sender.

About a week later, when the transmissions were coming AND going at a rate of two or three a day, Hoshi couldn't stand the suspense any longer. She peeked.

What she read was definitely not what she expected. They were love letters. Sweet and long, Hoshi knew who the anonymous sender was before she got to the end.

"Love you with all of my heart darling, Trip".

Well, that explained the transmissions…

* * *

Jonathan was the second to find out. Enterprise was in the middle of making some upgrades to their science equipment, and he was in constant contact with Commander T'Pol about the changes.

It was about a week into the repairs, and Jonathan couldn't sleep. He was about to approve an upgrade that would put their scanners out of commission for several days. He decided to comm. T'Pol to ask for her opinion.

As he thought of T'Pol, he remembered her unusual behavior over the past few weeks. She seemed… "happier", although that couldn't be the case. Maybe she was just starting to be at ease? Now that he thought of it, Trip was acting happier lately too. He was always cheerful, but lately he had become downright joyous. He would have to ask him about it.

He pressed to comm button and asked for T'Pol. She answered sleepily, which surprised him. It was later in the night, but she was usually up until all hours of the morning meditating. They were halfway though their conversation when Jonathan heard the last noise he expected to hear.

Snoring.

Definitely a man's snore.

Well, that explained the happiness…

* * *

Phlox found out next. He was in the middle of Commander Tucker's physical when he stopped his scanning.

"Something wrong Doc?" Commander Tucker asked looking concerned.

"Well Mr. Tucker…I don't know.. It could be something completely ordinary in humans. There seem to be red bite shaped marks on your neck!"

"Ohhhhh….well Doc, just take my word for it. Those are normal. They're called hickies Doc. You get them when…um…you…" Commander Tucker still seemed anxious to get out.

"Ah yes, I grasp the concept. Hickies! Well, I've never heard of them…"

"Um no..I doubt they're in the med database…see you later Doc!...Thanks for the checkup."

Commander Tucker hurried out quickly.

A few weeks later, Commander T'Pol came in for her physical.

She had the same marks on her neck.

Well, that explained where Commander Tucker's had come from…

* * *

Travis found out later on. His quarters were next to Trip's and because Enterprise was one of the first deep space ships, details like sound proof walls were not one of the included luxuries. They each heard when the other took a shower, and music playing at the same time was out of the question.

That was why Travis heard the sounds coming from Trip's quarters, and knew they didn't belong there.

Those sounds didn't normally come from a single guy's quarters, much less on a crowded ship like Enterprise.

His curiosity aroused, Travis decided to casually stroll the halls outside his quarters the next morning to see what he could see.

At about 0500 hours, T'Pol exited Trip's quarters discreetly.

She met Travis in the hall and stopped.

"Gooooood Morning Commander!" Travis said with a smile that rivaled Phlox's.

"Good Morning Ensign." She walked quickly by.

Well, that explained the noise…

* * *

Malcolm was the last to find out. He stayed out of most of the crews' way, keeping his business to himself, and their business to them, unless he was forced to deal with the matter on a security level.

Malcolm was heading back to his quarters after his shift when he bumped into T'Pol.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't see you there!"

"That's quite alright Lieutenant. Nothing to worry about."

Malcolm could have sworn he saw he give him the slightest smile. She seemed so cheery lately. Now that he thought about it, she had changed a lot over the last year or so. He also noticed that she had gained a fair amount of weight, now that he looked back at her.

A week later Trip and T'Pol came up to him in the mess hall, Trip grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Malcolm! We've decided we want you to be the godfather!"

Malcolm just sat there for a minute in confusion.

Well, that explained her weight gain…

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please review, I love getting those little remarks. : ) Thank you!

P.S. This fluff is to prepare you for my next story…it's sort of angsty..: (


End file.
